A myocardial infarction is the irreversible damage done to a segment of heart muscle by ischemia, where the myocardium is deprived of adequate oxygen and metabolite removal due to an interruption in blood supply. It is usually due to a sudden thrombotic occlusion of a coronary artery, commonly called a heart attack. If the coronary artery becomes completely occluded and there is poor collateral blood flow to the affected area, a transmural or full-wall thickness infarct can result in which much of the contractile function of the area is lost. Over a period of one to two months, the necrotic tissue heals, leaving a scar. The most extreme example of this is a ventricular aneurysm where all of the muscle fibers in the area are destroyed and replaced by fibrous scar tissue.
Even if the ventricular dysfunction as a result of the infarct is not immediately life-threatening, a common sequela of a transmural myocardial infarction in the left ventricle is heart failure brought about by ventricular remodeling. Heart failure refers to a condition where cardiac output falls below a level adequate to meet the metabolic needs of the body which, if uncompensated, leads to rapid death. One physiological compensatory mechanism that acts to increase cardiac output is the increased diastolic filling pressure of the ventricles as an increased volume of blood is left in the lungs and venous system. This increases the preload, which is the degree to which the ventricles are stretched by the volume of blood in the ventricles at the end of diastole. An increase in preload causes an increase in stroke volume during systole, a phenomena known as the Frank-Starling principle.
Left ventricular remodeling is a physiological process in response to the hemodynamic effects of the infarct that causes changes in the shape and size of the left ventricle. Remodeling is initiated in response to a redistribution of cardiac stress and strain caused by the impairment of contractile function in the infarcted area as well as in nearby and/or interspersed viable myocardial tissue with lessened contractility due to the infarct. The remodeling process following a transmural infarction starts with an acute phase which lasts only for a few hours. The infarcted area at this stage includes tissue undergoing ischemic necrosis and is surrounded by normal myocardium. Until scar tissue forms, the infarcted area is particularly vulnerable to the distending forces within the ventricle and undergoes expansion over a period of hours to days as shown in a second phase of remodeling. Over the next few days and months after scar tissue has formed, global remodeling and chamber enlargement occur in a third phase due to complex alterations in the architecture of the left ventricle involving both infarcted and non-infarcted areas. Remodeling is thought to be the result of a complex interplay of hemodynamic, neural, and hormonal factors.
The ventricular dilation resulting from the increased preload causes increased ventricular wall stress at a given systolic pressure in accordance with Laplace's law. Along with the increased pressure-volume work done by the ventricle, this acts as a stimulus for compensatory hypertrophy of the ventricular myocardium. Hypertrophy can increase systolic pressures but, if the hypertrophy is not sufficient to meet the increased wall stress, further and progressive dilation results. This non-compensatory dilation causes wall thinning and further impairment in left ventricular function. It also has been shown that the sustained stresses causing hypertrophy may induce apoptosis (i.e., programmed cell death) of cardiac muscle cells. Thus, although ventricular dilation and hypertrophy may at first be compensatory and increase cardiac output, the process ultimately results in further deterioration and dysfunction. It has been found that the extent of left ventricular remodeling in the late period after an infarction, as represented by measurements of end-systolic and end-diastolic left ventricular volumes, is an even more powerful predictor of subsequent mortality than the extent of coronary artery disease. Preventing or minimizing such post-infarct remodeling is the primary concern of the present invention.